


Asphyxiating in Light

by hopingfordestiny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Sadstuck, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopingfordestiny/pseuds/hopingfordestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you think you are drowning in light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxiating in Light

Light is what permeates your life with its thick heady scent, from the glow of your skin to the blinding white of the Alternia sun. And of course, there is always Rose. You sometimes think you are drowning in the glow of white light, imagine yourself slowly suffocating under the weight. Asphiaxating in luck and enchantment, sinking downwards. Once you had been intertwined with a thief, now you find yourself with one sees. You suppose it could be worse. 

Sometimes you think and imagine your life is a chaotic whirlpool of alchol and hangovers, stinging your eyes and clouding your sight. The ochre and gold of your dress trails behind you in those dreams, intertwining with the broken bottles and dark nights. You suppose it could be worse.  
God you miss your mom.

Sometimes you can hear Rose's muffled cries beside you in the dark of the night, calling out for her mother calling out for anyone, calling out for you. In those times you turn over, and the glow of your white skin illuminates her anguished expression. Sometimes you can see a faint trace of tentacles touching her, kissing her with their suckers, tinting her skin to the black of midnight. And when that does happen you calmly put your arms around her an d whisper soothing things into her ear as her hot tears drip onto your luminous skin.

Your name is Rose Lalonde and being a god is not what it's cracked up to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! If people want me to continue this I might, but as of now this is just a test run.


End file.
